


【LOGH】Serenade（小夜曲）（上）[2020年三一四|希莱]

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: Royal family's daily life.EMMM...Normal husband Reinhard and normal wife Hilde...?原作背景全员生存文|BG|CP：莱因哈特x希尔德；吉尔菲艾斯x安妮罗洁 等|R18预警（虽然本章没有）
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Hildegard von Mariendorf
Kudos: 7





	【LOGH】Serenade（小夜曲）（上）[2020年三一四|希莱]

**Author's Note:**

> 传送门：[小夜曲（中）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559225)

“皇帝陛下的私生活是怎样的呢？”  
尽管好事的路边社每个月都会为长得特别好看的凯撒换一位别说道德品质，就连相貌水平甚至都不如他的绯闻女性，尽管有些奇行种蹲在街边咖啡座里恶意地评论着皇帝可能是个用结婚来掩饰性向的深柜，而皇妃则是个靠子上位的心机女，但这些玩意儿通常不会对当事人产生丝毫的影响。它们连带着它们的制造者实在过于渺小，很难让人注意到他们那些扭曲丑陋好似七月里沉塘二十八天再被打捞起来的壮烈面庞。  
然而，对于大多数正常的群众来说，皇帝夫妇的私人生活确实也是个茶余饭后可供讨论的八卦。毕竟，潜藏在人类基因里的窥私癖和八卦使命感使得普罗大众对于这种花边社的新闻总有一份深埋于心底的好奇。与之相对的，则是谜一般的罗严克拉姆王朝及其创建者（和他的家人们）。  
那真是……一大团的谜。  
皇帝莱因哈特一世的私生活一直以来都简朴得令人难以置信。他既没有什么昂贵的嗜好，也不曾展现出对什么领域有特殊兴趣的样子。非要说的话，凯撒的最大的兴趣就是政治和军事，而此二者恰好是他日常的工作领域，也就变得不那么稀奇了。至于皇妃陛下嘛，相较于皇帝陛下，她似乎应该更有话题性。可是前大本营幕僚总监在出嫁前最大的嗜好就是工作，最大的乐趣就是向凯撒进言……这两个人焦不离孟地待在一起长达三年都没生出值得长篇累牍报道的恋爱绯闻，猝不及防地宣布结婚，全宇宙吃瓜群众心底最大的八卦无非就是皇室到底是如何生活的，而熟悉皇帝夫妇的某些人在得知他俩结婚时内心发出的疑问和玛林道夫伯爵在某天清晨发出的心声没什么两样——  
这两个人，晚上真的没问题吗？  
更直白一些，大概就是……  
这两个人真的有夫妻生活吗？——类似这样的疑惑。唔，这么说出来真令人感到羞涩，果……果然还是要委婉一点比较好。  
可惜，当事人既不关心他人的好奇也无意向他人解释自己的婚姻生活，所以秘密，依旧是秘密。隐私，还是隐私。  
其实直白地以合理的理由去询问当事人，他们还是会坦诚相待的。当然，这需要一定的问话技巧和特定的对话身份。  
比如说，有那么几个人，就能在不经意间做到这件事。

“真是可爱啊！”访客轻轻地抚摸着覆盖着柔软金发的小脑袋，发自内心地感叹着。  
“白天还是能安静地待着，到了晚上，就是个恶魔闹铃。”孩子的母亲把他从摇篮里抱起来，看着正在和保姆学习正确抱婴儿方法的维斯特帕列男爵夫人。  
从希尔德的手中接过亚历克，男爵夫人一边做着鬼脸逗亚历克开心，一边继续和希尔德聊天：“呐，希尔德。我觉得你们差不多该放手了。现在贝尔塞底有保姆也有专业的育婴师，你们真的……”说到这里，男爵夫人忍俊不禁地笑了起来。听到她的笑声，亚历克也开心地咯咯笑起来。柔软的金发随着他的动作微微晃动，看着他的笑脸，维斯特帕列男爵夫人觉得自己能开心一个月。她现在，立刻，马上，就应该请来世界顶级的设计师，定制八百套婴儿时装，然后摁着宫内尚书的脑袋在亚历山大大公殿下的童装供应商名单上加上她的名字。当然，她也就想想罢了。毕竟宫内尚书贝伦亥姆那种小绵羊般的性格，任何超出他认知范围的事情，都会让他进医院的。顺便一提，直至今日男爵夫人仍然觉得，宫内尚书在凯撒大婚上宣读婚书的声音听上去就像一只小绵羊被牧羊人捏住了命运的后颈皮。  
书归正传。皇帝夫妇直到现在都是每天晚上亲自起夜喂孩子哄孩子，这话说出去大概没人会相信。男爵夫人头一次听说这件事时，由衷地对宫内省产生了憎恶之情。这薪水真是白领了！白领了！男爵夫人恨不得拿着自己的折扇对着宫内省职员的脑门一个个地敲过去。  
“毕竟早先亚历克一直是我自己照顾的。陛下生病的时候，为了方便，亚历克一直睡在我们的房间。所以也就习惯了……”希尔德完全不了解男爵夫人的心中所想，她尽力地解释着这件“非常不皇室”的事情是怎么发生的。解释归解释，实际上希尔德也一点也不想回顾那噩梦一般的七月。两个月大的婴儿加病榻上的凯撒，那不是一加一等于二的简单数学题。那是正无穷的工作和负无穷的心情各自向着无穷方向增长再乘以二。从费沙医科大学附属医院出院时医生对她的产后身心恢复情况曾表示过信心，毕竟皇妃是一位身体健康精神强韧的女性，但是当那位医生目睹了皇妃陛下的每日工作之后，他不得不委婉地提醒宫内省和内阁相关人员，要适当关注一下皇妃陛下的身心健康。  
不过皇妃陛下现在可是特别健康。她面色红润身材苗条一如往常，看上去不像是产后哺乳期的母亲，偶尔的活泼可爱反倒像是回到了少女时代一般。  
这种精神面貌上的转变似乎与她最近一段时间的产假密不可分。凯撒莱因哈特复工之后，希尔德也正式开始休产假了。去年七月带来的阴霾，在今年新年过后几乎一扫而空。希尔德突然发现，休假生活也可以很愉快啊，不是只有工作才能治愈她的灵魂！提供这种生活感悟的人……是特定的两个人呢。  
男爵夫人发出了银铃般的笑声。  
“莱因哈特曾经说过，亚历克实在太吵了，吵得他实在无法丢下这个家伙不管。所以说，我们的亚历克真是特别了不起，这么小就开始为帝国的未来而努力工作了呢。”安妮罗洁拿起亚历克的玩具，把它递给男爵夫人。她温柔地注视着亚历克，熟练地用手帕擦去孩子的口水。皇帝竟然是被亲儿子吵得无法撒手人寰——这个奇葩理论，凯撒亲自承认了它存在的不科学性和奇妙的合理性。  
希尔德像是想起了什么似的，别过脸去偷笑。  
“你在笑什么，希尔德。”  
“没什么，不过是想到了一些事情。”  
“啊，能说来听听吗？”男爵夫人好奇地看着她。  
笑意在希尔德的脸上扩散开来：“之前一段时间亚历克时常下半夜哭闹。我不一定能醒得过来。倒是陛下常常哄他。”既要工作又要照顾婴儿，希尔德难免有些疲累，以至于夜里睡得特别香。而正在康复期的皇帝却处在每日休息除了适当批阅一些公文外无事可做的状态。这就导致了一个结果……  
每当婴儿铃里穿出亚历克哭声时，率先做出反应的，是向来浅眠，又习惯于军队紧急集合哨声的……凯撒。  
第一次在婴儿室看到皇帝抱着大公殿下时，值夜班的保姆吓得心脏都快飞出来——那还是亚历克刚从皇帝夫妇卧室搬出来，独自一人在婴儿室睡觉时的事情。最近一段时间，值夜的保姆们已经见怪不怪了。毕竟，除了哄大公殿下睡觉时会哼几句儿歌（值夜保姆ABCD都听见过,但她们坚持认为是自己得了集体性幻听）之外，凯撒还是那个凯撒。他并不会和保姆进行寒暄。即便是有简单的交流，内容也大体围绕着牛奶和尿不湿……当然，细心一点的保姆也会发现，近些日子凯撒听见婴儿铃里殿下的哭声而出现在婴儿室时，脸一次比一次黑。至于原因为何，估计只有凯撒自己知道。  
“所以，姐姐你不要再批评他了。他会泡牛奶，也会换尿布。”希尔德的表情十分认真。试图为莱因哈特挽回一点“爸爸分数”。  
“希尔德，你的要求实在太低了。”这是一位严格的姑姑。  
“以旁观者的角度来说，希尔德的要求也并不那么低。要知道，全人类的皇帝还得大半夜起床哄哭闹的儿子，这种事情早就超出普通人的想象了。”男爵夫人委婉地肯定了一番凯撒的成就。纵向比较，别说高登巴姆的皇帝们，高登巴姆的皇后和妾室们大概都不见得有这种属性。当然，罗严克拉姆王朝的皇帝也不必和高登巴姆的进行比较，没有可比性。  
“莱因哈特确实难得地在亚历克的事情上展现出了耐心。”安妮罗洁也适当地肯定了弟弟的成就。  
希尔德在心底悄悄接话：毕竟陛下可是坦率地承认了这个婴儿的存在自己难辞其咎（？）基于这个前提，别说泡牛奶换尿布了，就算要求他老老实实陪亚历克玩一个钟头，他也能一边批阅公文一边拿着玩具逗亚历克玩。  
总而言之，皇帝真是配合得不得了。当然这可能与提出要求的人是希尔德有关。凯撒秘书官出身的希尔德深谙求皇帝办事的套路。在幕僚的位子上，她所做的就是向皇帝简明扼要地阐述事情的合理性和重要性，促使皇帝下决断或采取行动。在皇妃的……的立场上，希尔德依然采取了幕僚时代的策略——然而，最近一段时间她突然发现，幕僚时代的技术已经落后了。超进化的玛林道夫小姐在生活中只需要一个指令，凯撒莱因哈特就会照办。  
第一次发现自己拜托皇帝给亚历克穿衣服，他竟然真的会去做时，希尔德忽然觉得哪里有些不对劲。  
是的，她感觉到了异常。究竟是被照办的凯撒震惊到了还是对自己“支使了皇帝”这件事产生了怀疑还真不太好说。  
于是，有着顽强实践精神的希尔德开始了一系列的实践。第二次，希尔德让莱因哈特帮她拿一杯水。  
莱因哈特依然照办。  
第三次……第三次是个意外。希尔德发现裙子的拉链卡住了，不得不召唤房间里除自己外仅存的那个人。  
莱因哈特还是应声而来。穿过卧室，踏入那个大且空旷得像是被主人遗忘了的衣帽间，替希尔德拉上拉链，扣好扣子。  
希尔德得脑袋里塞满了省略号。省略号太多了，以至于她差点忘了自己应该跟怀孕和哺乳期的宽松裙子说再见，回到想怎么穿就怎么穿的正常轨道这件事。  
于是，一场名为“陛下为什么会按照我的指令做事”的讨论诞生了。希尔德向莱因哈特道出了她的疑问。最近几次希尔德提出的都是明确且毫无分析和谏言的指令性要求，可凯撒的反应看上去都十分平静，并没有让希尔德解释她的意图，这让希尔德有些不习惯。  
是很不习惯。  
“皇妃，”莱因哈特用一种研究般的目光打量着希尔德，“朕看上去像个摆设吗？”拿个水杯递个梳子换个尿布而已。  
希尔德摇头。  
“我和你结婚这件事是假的吗？”莱因哈特循循善诱。既然不是认为自己的丈夫肩不能提手不能扛，那就是对皇帝身份有其他认知了。莱因哈特迅速把握住了问题的核心，甚至不知不觉地换了自称。  
希尔德乖巧摇头。伯爵小姐自带凯撒避雷针，她觉得陛下现在有点生气，可看上去没有半点征兆，让她不由得怀疑自己的用来侦测天雷的那根引线失灵了。  
“家庭生活里需要对每一个举动进行解释吗？”莱因哈特总觉得自己的表述似乎没办法正确地表达他的意思。他想说的是，在家庭生活里，他就只是一个普通的丈夫，希尔德没必要纠结于他的皇帝身份。  
不过希尔德最擅长的就是理解凯撒。  
皇妃很好地接收到了正确答案。  
“我明白了。抱歉，陛下……”仿佛是对自己犯傻的问题感到好笑似的，她笑出了声，“我想我太习惯于做您的幕僚了。”以至于对非请示反馈之类的流程产生了异样感。  
“……”莱因哈特似乎有很多话想说，却不知道从何说起。于是他用行动表达了自己的意思。  
亲吻了妻子的唇后，莱因哈特用自己的额头抵着希尔德的额头，他轻声道：“不是皇帝和幕僚的关系。”这可不是皇帝和幕僚的关系会做的事情。  
“我知道了……”希尔德用一种微弱的声音回应着。

发现兀自出神的希尔德突然耳根变红，男爵夫人搂着可爱的亚历克，露出了意味深长的微笑。

去年至今年，罹患变异性剧症胶原病的凯撒在合理的治疗下逐渐康复。这几个月来莱因哈特心情有些差劲。他不是因为自己无力地躺在病床上而感到愤怒，而是……与其说是在生什么气，不如说是因为他想要生气的对象根本对他的怒火毫无察觉而感到无力——作为专制君主来说，没有什么比这种一拳打在棉花上的感觉更让他憋屈的了。让他体会到此等挫败感的，正是全宇宙仅此一家别无分店的亚历山大·齐格弗里德。  
就算是夜间紧急集合也不会一个晚上吹三回……有的时候甚至是五回哨子吧？吹哨就吹哨吧为什么非要母亲？我不行吗？保姆不行吗？  
不行不行，真的不行。亚历山大·齐格弗里德在生命的头几个月里用实践检验了自己认定的真理。平淡无奇的哇哇大哭还会随着父母出现的迅速与否而产生变调。真是天生的音乐家——个鬼！孩子的父亲咬牙。  
在莱因哈特的认知里，伯爵小姐一直都是工作完美毫无差错，不管是紧急军务还是麻烦得不得了的政务，处理起来都游刃有余。即使再困难，她也会精神抖擞地迎难而上……虽然很想继续这样的认知，但在缠绵病榻的这段时间里，每天凌晨一点五十二分，凌晨三点五十分，凌晨五点一刻被亚历克定时叫醒的希尔德（连带着不发烧的莱因哈特），喂奶时候的眼神……  
就仿佛是新手王尔古雷驾驶员在连续战斗48小时之后被告知还要备战执勤7小时一样……呢。  
更糟糕的是，希尔德的目光是笔直落在莱因哈特身上的。那种幽怨的，深不见底的眼神，直射人的心灵。不过莱因哈特总觉得希尔德本人在当时是毫无知觉的，毕竟她到白天甚至都不记得自己半夜起床给亚历克喂过奶。通过一段时间的观察，莱因哈特得到了一个结论，深夜里希尔德被亚历克唤醒喂奶基本上都是靠条件反射——  
每到这个时候，莱因哈特总会从心底里升腾起一股罪恶感。  
这种状态一直持续到亚历山大六个半月，宫内省终于在大公妃殿下的敦促下，找来了经验丰富的儿童行为专家和育婴师。按照婴幼儿行为专家的建议，亚历山大从父母的卧室搬了出来，通过增加白天的活动量（莱因哈特：“他白天活动得还少吗？”）和规范睡眠时间，逐渐减少了夜晚的夺命召唤次数。  
此外，亚历山大的生理白名单终于增加了血亲之外的选项，凌晨哭醒也不再执着于母乳，一些长期照料他的保姆得以值完整夜的班。既便如此，莱因哈特还是无奈地发现，他竟然已经习惯了半夜被亚历山大吵醒……以至于听到哭声还是会去安抚一下麻烦得不得了的儿子。  
然而莱因哈特是绝对不会和别人分享这种和儿子的较劲的心情的。所以他只能自己默默地消化这种愚蠢的情绪。不过，即便他不打算分享自己的育儿烦恼，可还是有人……准确地说，有那么一个人，能够直接命中莱因哈特的痛处。  
吉尔菲艾斯用一种“啊，果然如此”的了然表情注视着莱因哈特。  
“你想说什么，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特托着腮，瞥见挚友的表情。  
“亚历克不再半夜哭闹不是好事吗？可是你看上去还是十分烦恼啊，莱因哈特大人。”非常习惯于照顾亚历克的吉尔菲艾斯把蹬着小腿的婴儿从茶几上抱下来，放在沙发上。亚历克开心地啃着玩具，善良的红发叔叔顺手拿起手帕，帮他把口水擦掉。  
“即便做好了心理建树和知识积累，抚养一个婴儿也并不是一件容易的事情。仓促上阵的结果就是像我这样狼狈不堪。”这话也就只有对吉尔菲艾斯才能说。  
“民政省给的小册子果然是看完了……”吉尔菲艾斯竟然从另一个方向把握住了重点。作为优等生的莱因哈特和希尔德在这方面倒是真的无可挑剔。所谓民政省给的小册子，是民政省在婚姻登记环节一定会发放的《健康知识手册》，以及母亲第一次做产检时民政省强制要求由登记医院发放的《新生儿知识手册》。作为管控人口质量的部门，民政省在这方面还是十分地尽职尽责的。具体而言，即便面对的是皇帝夫妇，他们依然顽强地将本省部的工作贯彻到底。在结婚证上盖好戳后民政省的官员郑重无比地将全称为《性生活健康知识手册》的小册子递给凯撒夫妇以完成他们在婚姻登记处的正规程序……在场的宫内省在心底为他鼓掌喝彩。  
“比起宫内省来说，民政省倒是有效率得多。宫内省处理事情的能力基本接近于零，推锅的本事倒是一等一。”莱因哈特冷冷地哼了一声，倒是默认了他确实把民政省的小册子看完了这件事。  
然而，民政省只要完成自己的常规流程就行了，可宫内省不行。  
作为诸省部中存在感最稀薄的省部，宫内省在皇帝夫妇的婚姻上经历的一切，只能用噩梦来形容。  
新帝国历002年一月一日的新年晚宴上宣布订婚，而宫内省是在十二月三十一号这天得知这件事的——甚至就比元帅们和一级上将们早半个钟头。半点结婚预兆都没有的皇帝猝不及防地宣布结婚，宫内省从宫内尚书到基层职员都陷入了癫狂的状态。更要命……啊不是，更值得庆贺的还有“皇妃已有身孕”这件事——距离预产期只剩下六个月。宫内尚书贝伦亥姆从皇帝处回到办公室里，秘书刚问了句“还有什么事吗”，贝伦亥姆男爵就“嗷”地一声晕了过去。  
……  
之后宫内省除了忙碌于凯撒的婚事，还需要抽空思考另一个更为重要的问题。  
“所以说，你们到底有没有告诉陛下，安全套在左数第二个柜子里？”开会的时候，负责采购的加藤道子女士对着宫内尚书拍了桌子。  
宫内尚书倒抽了一口气，连同着负责皇帝起居的皇帝侍从长哈杰尔巴克一起绵羊摇头。  
“亏得我还准备了各种尺寸和各种牌子……你们竟然……”采购部加藤部长气得浑身发抖，她的一番苦心，全都白费了白费了！负责宫务的这群人不可能直接去问皇帝需要什么牌子什么尺寸的安全套，他们能做的就是准备个塞满抽屉的大礼包，让使用者自己去选。道子女士是元帅府时期的职员，加入宫内省都是后来的事情，所以她比这群扶不上墙的宫内省官员更精于实务。不过这么多年，道子女士都没见这类消耗品有被人使用过的迹象。皇帝陛下本人那种禁欲主义的气场真是会让人产生这些东西通通没用的错觉。然而，这真的，只是错觉。不要太天真了，凯撒还是个正常人类……啊。  
感慨了一番皇帝终于像正常人类一样生活了之后，道子女士又重新把脑袋摁进了繁杂的宫务里。  
“也就是说，三十号之前你们连皇帝的交往对象是谁，都不知道对吧？”道子女士你想多了，皇帝陛下自己也是直到抱着花上门求婚才知道自己的交往对象是谁呢。  
贝伦亥姆男爵和哈杰尔巴克男爵一起持续不断地乖乖摇头。  
“我们这个宫内省该取消了。”道子女士言辞犀利，目光锐利。  
“别……别这样……”贝伦亥姆男爵用一种虚弱的声音道。  
“说到底，尚书阁下，您到底有没有想到一个合适的人选，去和皇帝陛下进行皇室私生活方面的必要沟通？咱们的陛下扩充后宫广纳情妇这种事情大概是不会有了，但上……结婚生子这种大事，宫内省怎么能成为最后才知道的……嗯？？”加藤部长的表情一看就知道脑子都快炸了。  
“一般来说，在高登巴姆时代，两性关系之类的事情是由皇室成员的亲随或者乳母在皇子公主长到一定年纪之后进行教导的。当然这并不是绝对的选项，有时候也可以是德高望重的老侍从或者老宫女……而宫内省也会有专人进行管理。虽然不像古代王朝有起居注之类的东西，但大体上是会有个记录的。咳。”宫内尚书终于找到了自己熟悉的领域，他缓缓地解释道：“但是，本朝……”本朝不走寻常路。皇帝是半路做的皇帝，我们也不知道皇帝陛下对生理知识和性知识掌握到什么程度，也不好去过问——确切地说，咱也不敢问。潜意识里总觉得帝国军出身的陛下应该早就懂得了这些事情吧——你看罗严塔尔元帅，然而……  
哈哈哈哈还真的没有呢。  
皇帝陛下可以凭借一己之力拉低整个帝国军的经验水平。  
咦，不对。诸位，你们对帝国军是不是有什么误解？  
“要不，哈杰尔巴克大人？”贝伦亥姆尚书求救似地望向皇帝的侍从长。  
“我我我我不行。”哈杰尔巴克吓得口吃起来，“陛下对侍从的唯一要求就是不多嘴不多事，我不行，真的不行。”  
“那尚书阁下更不行了。”道子女士用一种鄙夷的目光看着她的顶头上司。  
贝伦亥姆男爵沮丧地低下了头。  
“要不……内阁里请一位吧？要德高望重的话……国务尚书玛林道夫伯爵如何？”一个宫内省官员举手提议。  
道子女士原本想要点头，想了一下，却又拉下脸来，“玛林道夫阁下是皇妃陛下的父亲。你觉得老岳父亲自过问女儿女婿的夫妻生活这合适吗？”  
“不不不不合适。”提议的宫内省职员吓得也结巴起来。  
“我觉得……我可能想到了合适的人选。”顺着内阁这个线索，加藤部长突然灵光一闪。  
贝伦亥姆尚书望着采购部长闪闪发亮的表情，心中突然咯噔一声。  
“既然要有一定的威望，又要与陛下足够亲近，那么……这种事情还是拜托给军务尚书奥贝斯坦阁下吧！”道子女士神情雀跃，“元帅府时期，奥贝斯坦阁下作为执事长工作起来可是可圈可点。作为他的老部下，我个人是相信他的能力的。不管陛下怎样不悦，他都能毫不动摇地向陛下谏言！”是时候让军务尚书展现他真正的实力了！别的也就算了，一定要让奥贝斯坦阁下向皇帝陛下和皇妃陛下把宫内省和御医团能够提供的避孕套餐全部解释清楚！不管怎么说下一次（？）不能再出现这种宫内省什么都没准备就要迎接皇嗣的事情了！还有，高登巴姆王朝的皇帝大婚起码要准备八个月，我们就只有二十几天的准备时间，陛下您下一次结婚……咳咳咳咳咳，还是不要有下一次了。道子女士掐了一把自己的大腿，把大不敬的想法从脑内删除。  
总而言之，言而总之，为了罗严克拉姆王朝的稳固，就算把军务尚书卖了他也不会计较的，这种向皇帝夫妇进言的小事他一定会答应的！  
“……”  
“…………”  
“…………………”  
军务尚书是块砖，哪里需要往哪搬。  
被宫内省坑惨了的皇帝和不知道为什么被捎带上了的皇妃，被迫在新帝国历003年一月五号下午，听义眼的尚书，讲了半个钟头的……  
咳，好在最后宫内省（主要是采购部的加藤道子女士）发明了“非接触性选择”这种沟通方式，具体来说就是皇帝夫妇不管是需要什么还是不需要什么，直接在宫务的终端上点选菜单内选项或者简单留言就行了。否则的话，一次一次地麻烦军务尚书，那也是……不好的。  
是很不好！  
莱因哈特每每想起自己和希尔德像傻瓜一样坐在那儿看着奥贝斯坦用毫无语调起伏的声音朗读宫内省提供给他的那份每个字都听得懂但是合在一起怎么听怎么觉得不对劲的文件，最后以“对帝国来说，继承人固然重要，但从优生学角度来说，这种偶然事件会带来不确定性。请两位日后多加注意”作为结束语时，都恨不得立刻站起来打穿一两个不知名的敌人的脑袋。  
“宫内省已经尽力了。”吉尔菲艾斯不得不替宫内省打个圆场，“他们没想出让罗严塔尔元帅来说这些事情，足以证明他们还是用心了的……”  
“罗严塔尔？他的经历对朕来说没有任何借鉴意义吧。”莱因哈特竟然真的在考虑罗严塔尔会说些什么。  
“一个老马失蹄，一个新手车祸，还真没什么可借鉴的。”吉尔菲艾斯摊手。和平久了，就算是帝国公认的好脾气，也是会开启新的角色设定的呀。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”

亚历克不再夜啼的第一个夜晚。  
不知怎的，这种久违了的安静，令人有些不太适应。皇帝夫妇躺在床上仰望天花板，表情说不好是欣慰还是寂寞。二人仿佛在等待楼上人扔下第二只靴子一般地睁着眼睛，只要床头的婴儿铃里传来哭声，他们就会立刻起床完成一趟熟悉的流程——看上去和帝国的任何一对新手父母没有任何区别。  
“凯文女士还真是厉害啊。”仰躺在床上的希尔德发出了这样的感叹。行为引导不过进行了三天，亚历克在凌晨一点五十二分竟然不哭了。  
“宫内省应该早点请她来。”莱因哈特看了一眼床头的电子钟，“还有三点钟和五点钟。”熬过去了就是崭新的一天。  
“要是今天不再哭的话，大概以后就再也不会了吧？”希尔德这样期待着。  
“抱着相信亚历克的态度，放心地睡觉吧。”莱因哈特侧过身子，替希尔德把被子盖牢。  
“嗯。”希尔德翻身，面朝着莱因哈特，困倦地打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛。从什么时候开始，希尔德变得可以安心地于主君卧榻之侧入眠的呢？她自己也不知道。年轻的皇妃似乎很快便得了睡神的眷顾，她长长的睫毛低垂着，嘴角微微翘起，仿佛做着什么甜美的梦。  
借着昏暗的床头灯，莱因哈特注视着她的面庞。过去的一年对皇妃来说真是辛苦了。莱因哈特用手指轻轻抚过她的额角，尔后以一种难以名状的心情拾起希尔德颊边一缕暗金色的发丝。不知不觉的，希尔德的头发已经长得这么长了。他曾经想过，希尔德也许应该拥有一个温柔体贴的丈夫，而不是自己这样在家庭生活上表现欠佳的男人。不过，前些日子维斯特帕列男爵夫人来访，留下了一句令他十分在意的话。  
“如果……将陛下与希尔德相处的时光替换成某个男人与她相处，您觉得如何呢？”大概是看出莱因哈特对希尔德微妙的歉疚心态，男爵夫人这样道。  
一个面目模糊的男人和伯爵小姐日复一日地共处一室工作？在下棋时赢了一局的伯爵小姐对着不知姓名的男人露出得胜的骄傲微笑，伯爵小姐全神贯注地注视着某个混账男人……  
不擅长感性思维的莱因哈特突然发现，自己还没有心胸宽广到能把这些场景拱手让给他人的地步。从道德层面来说，以皇帝的威权堂而皇之地将自己的部下娶回家，多少会落人以“在公务中掺杂私情”的口实，然而一想到隔壁的杨威利先行一步娶了他自己的副官，莱因哈特那奇妙的罪恶感竟然减轻了不少。  
一向特立独行的莱因哈特竟然把杨威利作为自我说服的借口，真是不可思议。不过，一年来的婚姻生活确实是让莱因哈特意识到了自己的不成熟之处。希尔德究竟是怀着怎样的心态答应求婚的呢？莱因哈特有些不安。他既想知道答案，又不免担心希尔德说出“这是陛下的愿望”这样的话来。除了忠诚心之外，他向希尔德索要的东西似乎更多了，可自己能给予希尔德的，是否配得上她所付出的呢？  
唯一能肯定的是，莱因哈特并不后悔。伯爵小姐在他的视线范围之内，对这个帝国来说，她无可替代。对他来说，也是如此。感性基因匮乏至极的莱因哈特，能够意识到这些就已经足够令人惊诧了。若是安妮罗洁知道，多半会欣慰得喜极而泣吧。  
晚安，朕的凯撒琳，晚安，我的伯爵小姐。银河的霸主轻柔地亲吻着妻子的发丝，关上了灯。夜幕落下，群星低垂。

“亚历山大·齐格弗里德不再夜哭庆祝会——喂，吉尔菲艾斯，这是什么……”周末被姐姐召唤的皇帝陛下，辅一踏入姐姐家的宴会厅，便看到桌上醒目的粉色立牌。上面的花体字他每个都认识但合在一起的内容怎么看怎么像扯淡。  
“简单来说就是随便找个理由庆祝一下！”吉尔菲艾斯左右手各提着一瓶酒，“莱因哈特大人，要哪一瓶？”  
“既然是庆祝，那一瓶怎么够。”莱因哈特毫无惧色地挑眉，“都要吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯什么也没说，只是微笑着看着他。  
安妮罗洁做的是一向被莱因哈特评价为“宇宙第一好吃”的料理。坐在婴儿椅上咿咿呀呀地和自己说话的亚历克为小小的家庭聚餐增添了不少活泼气氛。  
“别的不说，终于能睡一个安稳觉了。”安妮罗洁为希尔德冲了一杯热可可，“这段时间真是辛苦了呢。”哺乳期妇女看了一眼酒瓶子，默默地握紧了装着热可可的杯子。  
“说到这个，陛下说我半夜起床给亚历克喂奶时是梦游状态的，可我至今都不知道是怎么回事。”希尔德被这个问题困扰挺久的了，她是真的不记得凌晨一点五十二分之后自己还起过床。当事人亚历山大小朋友捏着一根薯条，用“噗啾”的语音回应母亲的疑惑。  
莱因哈特回答：“朕可没说谎，可惜没有录像存证。”  
“……绝对不要。”希尔德立刻否决了这个提案，“不可以录像哦。”  
“是。”莱因哈特用军队复命口吻一本正经地答道。希尔德嗔怪似地瞥了他一眼。  
安妮罗洁望着他们笑了起来，“不过，亚历克安稳了之后，你们俩应该可以放心地庆祝结婚纪念日吧，有什么打算吗？”  
莱因哈特和希尔德面面相觑。  
“结婚纪念日？”希尔德有些困惑。  
“要庆祝的吗？”莱因哈特完美接话，延续了妻子的困惑。  
安妮罗洁和吉尔菲艾斯：“……”  
结婚一周年纪念日啊！很重要的！  
“一月二十九号是周三吧？”莱因哈特道：“像往常一样在大本营工作到下午六点，然后回贝尔塞底吃晚餐……没什么特别的吧？”他转头看向希尔德。  
“嗯。二十九号当天陛下有一个干达尔星域的边区土地置换方案要签署，早上要接见总督，下午倒是没什么别的工作。我的话秘书室有个人事调整会议——虽然已经与我没什么关系了，但威尔斯秘书官还是希望我能旁听一下。陛下，适当对秘书们宽容一些吧。冯·霍尔斯堡和拉宾的能力并不差的。”希尔德的工作日程看上去也是满满当当——说好的休假，看上去也并没有闲着。  
“即便能力不差，但同副官室的沟通与协作方面还是有所欠缺。”莱因哈特对接任玛林道夫伯爵小姐的所有秘书都或多或少有些不满。  
“他们需要一些时间。”  
“伯爵小姐初来元帅府的时候，朕可没给你‘一些时间’。”  
“……”  
“齐格，把你的盘子递给我。”安妮罗洁这样道。  
“啊？”  
“等他们把公务讨论完，我们再重新开始‘结婚纪念日’这个话题吧。”  
“……”  
因为没有正确地对待结婚纪念日而被姐姐教育了一顿的皇帝夫妇携亚历山大大公于晚上十点钟回到了贝尔塞底。  
“结婚纪念日啊……”被说教了一个下午外加半个晚上的莱因哈特托着腮，默默地坐着。  
“竟然已经有一年那么久了啊……”希尔德的关注点稍微有点偏移，但总体还是在与莱因哈特同一条轨道上的。  
“结婚是个麻烦的事情，没想到麻烦的事情也要庆祝呢……”皇帝对结婚仪式看上去似乎没什么好印象。要是让为此鞠躬尽瘁的宫内省知道，他们大概会集体嘤嘤嘤哭起来。  
“以仪式缔结的非血缘性亲属关系，大概是需要通过这种方式强调其重要性吧。”皇妃的思考方向好像更偏了。她有限的人生经验里，“结婚纪念日”不太有存在感——这大概是因为玛林道夫伯爵夫妇的结婚纪念日就是玛林道夫伯爵夫人的生日，二者合一地庆祝，反倒变得稀松平常了。一对高情商的恩爱夫妻，居然生出了一个感性思维跌破水平线的女儿，玛林道夫伯爵夫妇在养育女儿的十几年间无数次地思考过这个现象的成因。最后其实并没有获得看上去较为合理的答案，于是只能将其归结为每个人各有各的个性。  
“是这样吧。”莱因哈特肯定了希尔德的思考方向，从某种角度来说，这对夫妻的情商确凿无疑的在一条水准线上。  
“对了，亚历克呢？”孩子的父亲这才发现儿子不见了。  
“睡着了，送回房间去了。”在路上就睡着了。只要半夜不哭，亚历克的睡眠质量还是十分令人羡慕的。  
莱因哈特的表情竟然有点失落。看起来皇帝陛下的父亲事业似乎是步入了正轨。  
“对亚历克来说，今天爸爸的《小鳄鱼》只能在梦里听了吧？”希尔德像是想起了什么似的，掩嘴偷笑。漂亮的绿色眸子里满是揶揄。  
“你……你听到了？”莱因哈特的脸上飞起一抹红晕。  
“也许是我梦游时产生的幻觉呢。”结婚之后，聪明睿智的伯爵小姐好像开发出了许多恶作剧的技能。  
“喂！”  
希尔德最终还是无法抑制地大笑了起来。因为忘词所以一直不停重复着“schinappi”,大概两分钟后不得不拿起个人终端查歌词的莱因哈特，当唱到“爸爸的腿我一咬，晚上就可以睡得很好”时，竟然真的把手伸给亚历克咬的莱因哈特，放在一年前，希尔德大概会觉得是自己在做梦吧——不，这真是连做梦都想象不到的场景。  
“希尔德！”  
暗金色头发的女性笑着闪身，躲开了丈夫伸向她的制止的手。希尔德的柔韧性和敏捷度莱因哈特半个月前在运动室领教过了。自认为格斗术并不差的莱因哈特曾做过一次尝试。他按住希尔德的肩膀，示意她演示学过的脱身技巧，希尔德展现出的技术获得了莱因哈特的赞赏。更别提希尔德能完美地在体操垫上完成一次后空翻——就这样她还觉得自己的身体不如生产前灵活了。不管怎么说，夫妇二人那天竟然以比赛倒立决定晚餐到底吃什么，估计说出去都没人敢信。顺便一提，一向好胜的莱因哈特赢得了比赛。但夫妇二人外出晚餐选择的依然是希尔德想去的餐厅。晚餐结束后，二人还去了两条街外新开的甜品店，点了希尔德一直很想尝试的芒果帕菲。就最终结果来说，反而是希尔德胜出了。  
“希尔德，别笑了。”莱因哈特拦腰抱住笑得在颤抖的希尔德，气急败坏却又无可奈何，灵机一动地用吻把笑声堵了回去。  
空气突然变得有些燥热。有什么在蠢蠢欲动。  
莱因哈特和希尔德，从某种程度上来说都不是看重肉体欲望的人。夫妇二人在过去的三年间长期以皇帝和忠心臣子的身份相处，一直以来重视精神交流大过身体接触——当然，这只是他们自己认为的表象。咳，有些事情是在双方当事人毫无觉察的情况下，演变成今日之状况的。  
不知从何时开始，工作之余的茶歇时间，伯爵小姐的位置从与皇帝隔着小几对望，变成了肩并肩坐在同一条沙发上。更别提递送文件时偶尔的触碰，其本身早就超过了“皇帝与臣子”的安全距离。凯撒莱因哈特并不是一个习惯于同他人分享空间的人，成为皇帝后，如今能够触碰他的人更是寥寥无几。而伯爵小姐则是在不知不觉中接受了凯撒这样存在感过于强烈的人物长期存在于她的私人安全空间之内，甚至于早就越过了女性应该有的安全警戒线的事实。  
完美的战前准备是一场胜仗的保证，用兵家莱因哈特从某些方面来说以“近水楼台先得月”的古老定理歪打正着了。在这一前提下，希尔德和莱因哈特并不排斥与对方身体接触，恰恰相反，对于这种能使人身心愉悦的人生新课题，他们也抱着学习的态度进行过一定的实践研究。然而，作为从零开始的初学者，凯撒夫妇的崭新领域拓荒计划从一开始就明显受到“客观存在”的阻挠。所谓的“客观存在”主要有两个，一是某个双亲结婚时就已在母亲腹中学会蹬腿了的贝尔塞底小恶魔，二是去年里使莱因哈特高烧不断的“变异性剧症胶原病”。  
基于为人父母的良心和对希尔德身体状况的关怀，蜜月期的新手试车浅尝辄止。亚历克出生后莱因哈特又卧病在床，直到年末才逐渐康复，这个过程还伴随着贝尔塞底小恶魔王每夜的夺命连环哭，白天更有多得吓死人的公务等着他们，是个人都不会有心情做爱做的事情。  
不过，在客观存在的路障一一被排除之后，两位刚拿到驾照不久的新手驾驶员，终于又找到了合适的时机，准备开启一趟崭新的人生之旅。  
所谓世界上一顶一的聪明人，最大的特点就是记忆力和行动力同样超群，新的技能点更是只要点出来就能熟练上手。莱因哈特对裙子的构造的认知在短短数月间有了突飞猛进的发展。希尔德搂住丈夫的脖子，避免自己走光——早一秒和晚一秒还是有区别的！伯爵小姐此刻还在坚守自己的阵地。  
白皙的脖颈和半露的肩膀具有一定的视觉冲击力，莱因哈特亲吻着那美好的颈侧，搂紧了纤细的腰肢。这不是希尔德第一次被莱因哈特抱起，倒在床上的时候她多少有种此情此景似曾相识的念头，然而触觉上的冲击使得脑子里一团浆糊，她根本没法细想这微妙的似曾相识感究竟出自何处。  
按照道理来说，这世界上应该已经没有比莱因哈特权力更大的人，这个地位足以使人在任何方面为所欲为。既便如此，专制的君主还是耐着性子，等待他的伯爵小姐仁慈的允准。然而，人算不如天算，还没等这对夫妇把车开上高速公路……  
“嘀嘀嘀。”床头的电话响了。  
莱因哈特支撑着身体的那只手，悄无声息地握成拳头。  
“嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀。”无情的电话铃仿佛在嘲笑着忙里偷闲跑个车的帝国公务员乘以二。  
希尔德稍稍定了定神，她轻轻地拍了一下丈夫的肩膀，示意他接电话。  
莱因哈特恨恨地捶了一下床。那不甘心的咬牙真是生动有趣，他的妻子闷闷地笑了一声。感受到了来自凯撒琳的嘲笑，自尊心胜过一切的皇帝俯下身，轻轻咬了一下爱人的下唇。身体重量随之覆了上去，被压迫得无处可逃的人试图支起膝盖抵御侵略，却被某个腾出了左手的家伙一把抓住了大腿。  
这种极其私密的私人生活场景是不会有观众举手提问手感怎么样的。就算有人问了，手的主人也绝无可能同他人分享这种触感。当然，从个人角度出发，莱因哈特偶尔也会思考一些不正常的东西，比如“爱不释手”这个词在这种场景下使用是否合适，以及自己这种程度的“爱不释手”到底算不算荒淫无道的昏君……当然这些奇奇怪怪的念头大多都是一闪而过。并不影响他的正常发挥和超常发挥。  
希尔德用漂亮的碧色眼睛瞪着莱因哈特，她轻轻地拽了一下散落在自己胸前的金色发丝，第二次提醒他接电话。渐渐恢复的理智告诉她，基本上，大半夜会来电话的除了某人不做他想。莱因哈特怎会猜不到打电话的人，只是脾气上来真的一点也不想理会那个家伙。  
“嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀……”电话铃固执而冷漠地响着，不仅不解风情，而且听在不愿接电话的当事人耳朵里，那真是一声比一声催命，活像他们熟悉的某块干冰正站在床头以零下二十八度的目光俯视因数月无雨而干涸龟裂的麦地。  
更加不幸的是，新银河帝国罗严克拉姆王朝的这款干冰，并不是能人工降雨的那种——至少对今夜的这两位车手来说，不能。  
电话接通时，视频里一片漆黑。接电话的人只点了音频通话，毕竟这会儿房间里的俩人都没法直面任何人。匆忙踩下刹车莱因哈特从心底里生出一股屈辱感。  
“说。”嗓音比平常沙哑。最好有点正当的理由，否则朕真的要生气了。眼看这车就要开上高速公路，哐叽一声前方凭空出现了设卡拦截。此情此景但凡是个人只怕都忍不了，何况是银河的统治者。莱因哈特的怒气值噌噌地往上涨，眼看着就要破槽而出。  
内心和语调一样平静的骚扰电话拨打者不疾不徐地道：“在边境行星梅捷特服刑的流放贵族勾结一些不法分子，于三个小时前发起暴动。”之后简略地介绍了一下他们洗劫重刑犯监狱的经过，强调这群人手中可能有数量不少的武器。  
军务尚书奥贝斯坦有至理名言——“喜事可以延迟，但凶事不等人”。秉持着这一原则他干的事情可真不少。今天的午夜凶铃既不是第一次，也注定不会是最后一次。  
干冰不能降雨，干冰可以灭火。听到这个声音，别说驾车来一趟惬意的人生之旅了，就连发动机都他妈打不着。刹车算什么，电话那头的人能让两位驾驶员直接熄火。  
“通知另外两位元帅和一级上将，二十分钟后贝尔塞底会议室集合。”公务自然是第一位的。  
“遵命。”电话被挂断了。  
不知道该诅咒奥贝斯坦还是命运女神的莱因哈特，把头埋进希尔德柔软的胸。希尔德轻柔地抚摸着莱因哈特那奢侈的金发，这动作仿佛是在给大型猫科动物顺毛。  
“我等你回来。”这话的顺毛意味就更加明显了。  
“不，你要是困了就先睡吧。还有，”莱因哈特揉了揉自己的刘海，懊丧地起床，瞥见希尔德的神情，又凑了过去，半真半假地警告，“不许笑。”  
“是，陛下。”希尔德抓着被子掩住半张脸，努力把莫名涌上的笑意憋回去。她不知道自己为何发笑。也许是因为这种慌慌张张又跌宕起伏的夜晚她过去从未经历过，又或许是因为窘迫的凯撒看上去别有一番风情……啊呀，这个用词，果然是被维斯特帕列男爵夫人带偏了呢。很快的，房门被人带上了。听见莱因哈特离开的声音，终于忍不住的希尔德抱着被子，大笑着在床上滚来滚去。

临时会议一开一个多小时。结束的时候已接近凌晨两点钟。大半夜的还得见零下三十八度的军务尚书也就算了，凯撒也全程黑着一张脸，搞得提督们大气都不敢喘。就连神经最大条的毕典菲尔特都觉察到了一丝异样，喝完一杯咖啡甚至不敢叫第二杯。值班的贝尔塞底侍从感激涕零。  
“陛下今天似乎特别生气。流放贵族还能翻起浪来，对皇帝的权威果然是一种挑衅。”目送皇帝和军务尚书离开会议室，米达麦亚一边说着，一边收拾着自己手上的材料。  
和他并肩而坐的罗严塔尔双手环胸，他用一种奇怪的眼神看着自己的挚友，“让吾皇生气的恐怕不是边境骚动这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事吧？”  
“那还能是什么？”米达麦亚疑惑道：“喂，你们最近听说过什么令凯撒糟心的消息吗？”蜂蜜色的头发左晃右摆，一级上将们也将注意力聚拢过来。  
提督们纷纷看向……黑色枪骑兵的主官。  
“看我做什么，我最近可什么也没干！”毕典菲尔特赶忙自证清白。  
“跟毕典菲尔特无关。”在座的又不是清汤小白菜，罗严塔尔便直接了当地道：“陛下今夜的表情我很熟悉。米达麦亚刚结婚那会儿，半夜被上司召唤紧急集合出发上宇宙，也是这么个表情。他还会在路上不停地诅咒发布召集令的上官，祝愿其在浴室里一脚踩在肥皂上，摔断尾椎或者海绵体。”从科学的角度来说，海绵体是摔不断的，那玩意儿只能摔折——或者铡断。嘶，听上去可比尾椎遭殃要疼多了。  
“喂喂！”米达麦亚用手肘捅了捅罗严塔尔，示意他闭嘴。  
“哈？”毕典菲尔特看上去稀里糊涂的。  
“和自己的右手相处太久了，这话都听不懂了是吧？”鲁兹发出了“啧”的一声，嫌弃地看着毕典菲尔特。  
“哦。”毕典菲尔特在一个意义不明的单音后，终于露出了恍然大悟的表情。  
法伦海特仔细端详了毕典菲尔特好一会儿，同情地道：“我说，你们要不想个办法把毕典菲尔特给推销掉吧，他真的单身太久了。喂，鲁兹，你还有妹妹吗？”上一次听说毕典菲尔特有固定女伴那都是亚姆立札会战之前的事了吧？这都好几年过去了……就没人能接收这个家伙吗？法伦海特和毕典菲尔特在士官学校只差一级，宿舍就隔着一层楼，交情匪浅——从个人的角度来说，法伦海特拒绝“交情匪浅”这个词。  
“没有！”鲁兹咬牙，“有也不会介绍给他！”妹夫这种生物，果然还是要像艾尔斯亥玛那样好揍才对。  
“别看毕典菲尔特这样，技术应该还可以的。至少前女友们都没对情商之外的方面有什么怨言。”罗严塔尔环视四周，同僚们的表情促使他进一步解释道：“我的前女友基数比较大。三个女人就能成立一个国家不是吗？”女人和女人之间多少都会有些联系的，有些事情兜兜转转传进罗严塔尔耳朵里，倒是没什么可奇怪的。  
“多谢夸奖。”毕典菲尔特露出一口白牙。  
“要说活好，放眼全军，依然要属罗严塔尔卿。”梅克林格鉴定道，“好多前女友过了几年同维斯特帕列男爵夫人聊起来，还是津津乐道的。”……津津乐道这个词用在这儿真的合适吗？  
“梅克林格你每天都和男爵夫人聊些什么啊？”舒坦梅兹是真的有点好奇。  
“我们无话不谈。”  
“谈话的时间和场所大概也不固定吧？”克斯拉眯起眼睛。  
“这个就不必细究了。”梅克林格含糊地回答。  
“说到这个，梅克林格，和你打听一下，”缪拉接话，“男爵夫人知不知道那个奥贝斯坦的情史？”总觉得男爵夫人应该什么都知道……缪拉偶有一次瞥见过男爵夫人同军务尚书说话，看样子还挺熟悉的。有爵位的贵族之间多少都沾亲带故，缪拉研究过，奥贝斯坦和维斯特帕列两家血缘不太远，算是三等表亲。  
诸将一脸震惊。  
“你怎么关心起这个来？”如果不是理智还在，法伦海特都想伸手去摸一摸缪拉的额头，看他有没有发烧。  
艾齐纳哈放下了咖啡杯，往前坐了坐。  
“我不止一次遇到他下半夜遛狗了。夜生活贫乏至此不免令人心生好奇。”透过现象，还是希望看到本质啊。  
瓦列迅速把握住了另一件事的本质，他望着缪拉说：“我比较好奇的是你半夜在街上晃悠做什么？”  
“哈哈哈这个嘛……”缪拉尴尬地摸脸。  
“分手后回头去睡前女友，然而对方基于某些心态不让留宿吧。”见多识广的罗严塔尔说，“以缪拉卿的履历来推测，多半是做费沙驻在武官时期的女友吧？”估计分手都分得很勉强，至今依然各自单身还要强行假装过得很好。否则不至于到这个时候还藕断丝连。毕竟是同僚的感情生活，他也不好置喙，罗严塔尔自己绝对不会回头去找前女友……那个克劳希不能算女友。她连女人都不能算。  
缪拉感觉脖后一凉，“阁下能不能别说出来……”这人到底是为什么一击就能命中标准答案啊？！引火烧身的结果便是铁壁忘记了自己想要询问的八卦。  
“喂，罗严塔尔，你那丰富的经验不是用在这里的吧。”米达麦亚不大不小地吐槽着。话题不出意外地被歪到了不知道哪条村道上去，反正提督们聊天都是这个风格，也没什么好奇怪的。  
“那个……”一直没有开口的某个人，用虚弱的声音提示在场的其他人，他还在这儿。  
众人转头望去——  
红发的吉尔菲艾斯大公殿下笔直端正地坐在那儿，湖蓝色的眼睛看上去特别的无辜。  
对不起，我们忘了这里还有一位帝国军24K纯金保真处男，大公殿下您早该吭一声的。提督们的良心还是有那么一丝的过意不去。  
……  
会议室里的小剧场主君显然无从得知。回到卧室的莱因哈特坐在床边，看着他熟睡的妻子。其间还孩子气地偷偷用食指戳了戳希尔德的脸。然而希尔德不过是翻了个身，依然睡得香甜。  
说不用等我，你还真的睡着了啊！莱因哈特突然生起闷气来。

“边境的问题，朕交给瓦列了。”第二天一早，夫妇二人的晨间叙话依然从他们最熟悉的政务和军务开始。  
“之前呈报的休马哈的供词，想必陛下已经看过了。”希尔德顺着流放贵族的话题谈开，她果然还是很介意艾尔威二世下落不明这件事。对于这群暴动的流放者来说，像艾尔威二世这样的筹码真是千金难买的合适。  
“一个十岁的孩子还不至于翻起浪来。”莱因哈特并不关心艾尔威的存在，对他来说，高登巴姆的一切都早已不是威胁。  
“做他人的傀儡也好，或是在憎恶中扭曲地成长也罢，看上去确实与罗严克拉姆王朝无关。但是，即便无法颠覆王朝，但因为一时的不察而放任自流，最终还是会使民众遭殃，自古以来这样的例子数不胜数，陛下还是应该多加考虑。”希尔德神情严肃，“此外，艾尔威·由谢夫·冯·高登巴姆即便是前朝的废帝，如今也是新银河帝国的子民。同一片星空之下，至少要给他应有的公民待遇。”伯爵小姐还是那个伯爵小姐，那个猜出莱因哈特有意让费沙拐走幼帝时向他发起诘难的伯爵小姐，那个对所有人一视同仁，坚持着公平与正义的伯爵小姐。  
莱因哈特望着希尔德的表情，“朕会找人去办的。”希尔德一向思虑周全，她认为需要注意的问题，那就一定是不可忽略的——哪怕只是一个微小的细节。这是莱因哈特在过去的数年间以主君的身份得到的对希尔德的能力评价。不论是大本营幕僚总监还是皇妃，希尔德的谏言从来不曾出错。另一方面，艾尔威的问题，不论结果为何，自己也是必不可少的推手之一。那么，身为既得利益者，他理当负责善后。莱因哈特对高登巴姆王朝毫无感情，但对未成年的艾尔威二世和末代女皇凯瑟琳，他还是有一定的责任的。  
希尔德点点头，坐到了梳妆台前。说到梳妆台，之前工部省给的狮子之泉皇宫方案里，特地在皇帝夫妇的卧室边上增添了一间既可连通衣帽间又可以通向浴室的梳妆间。然而既定使用者实在想不出自己要这一个梳妆室到底有何用，在和皇帝商议后，嘱咐工部省取消了这个房间的规划。有这种空间，还不如给亚历克的游戏室增加点面积呢——其实皇子殿下的游戏室已经大得超出普通人的想象了，真的不差这点。  
事实上，对莱因哈特来说，每天早晨看皇妃梳头，已经成为一种习惯。  
“凯撒琳。”  
“嗯？”  
“朕好像从来没见过你用这些东西？”莱因哈特指着抽屉里的发圈和发卡道。这些发圈和发卡与希尔德常用的十分不同，兔子，猫咪，考拉，海豚，全部都是蓬蓬松松带着毛绒填充的卡通动物。和皇妃干练的形象真是一点都不搭。  
“啊，这个……”希尔德露出了怀念的神色，“大部分是小时候使用的发圈呢。妈妈在世的时候，很喜欢给我买这个牌子的卡通发绳和发卡。她过世后，我就把头发剪短了，这些发绳也就没了用处。不过，直到现在，我依然会每年买一个，算是……一种怀念吧。”即便是公认的“一点也不可爱”的伯爵小姐，依然母亲最爱的女儿。自己成为母亲之后，希尔德也时常想起幼时与母亲相处的时光。伯爵夫人知道希尔德的喜好，她无条件地纵容着希尔德以背离贵族社会的方式倔强成长，用自己的方式给予女儿自由。无论是物质上还是精神上，她对女儿的影响都不可谓不深刻。我能成为妈妈那样的母亲吗？我能将亚历克培养成怎样的人呢？希尔德也思考过这些问题。然而，现在的她还找不到答案。  
这不是莱因哈特第一次听希尔德说起她的母亲。数年前他们曾经在工作间隙因着贵族制度聊到过希尔德的母亲。那位在双亲过世之后独自一人支撑家族抚养幼妹，最终以放弃家名的方式选择追求自己的爱情而不是向更高的门阀家妥协的子爵小姐，其胆识和魄力可见一斑。希尔德如今拥有的智慧和洞察力，除她自身的天资与学习之外，也和伯爵夫妇的培养密不可分。然而，剥除一切附加属性，对于希尔德来说，母亲就只是母亲。  
莱因哈特自身对于母亲的记忆十分稀薄，替代母亲存在的，是姐姐安妮罗洁。既便如此，当他看到希尔德追忆母亲时的神色，心中某一块柔软的地方依然被触动了。  
“在贝尔塞底的时候，”莱因哈特开口，不自觉地放轻语调，“只有我们两个人的时候，想要使用这些发圈的话，就尽管使用吧。”按照他的想法，就算希尔德在工作场合使用这些发圈，也绝对不会有人发表任何意见。不过，莱因哈特知道希尔德，那些俏皮的眨眼和小小的恶作剧，希尔德一直藏在旁人看不到的地方，只有亲近的人才能窥见。莱因哈特很高兴自己能看见不一样的伯爵小姐。  
希尔德抬起头，用碧色的眸子注视着丈夫，脸上带着稍显意外的神色。  
“好。”希尔德这样答应道。

“……”吉尔菲艾斯忍住了笑意。重新举起了拳靶。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！认真一点！”  
“莱因哈特大人，我很认真。”吉尔菲艾斯说：“不过这个发绳是怎么回事？”  
“皇妃的恶趣味。”莱因哈特在一套直拳后，回答了这个问题。灿烂的金发被汗水濡湿，贴在额头。为了方便运动，莱因哈特向希尔德借了一条发绳，好把金发束在脑后。然而，希尔德出借的是今年生日时为自己购买的新款动物发圈，大脸盘的卡通狮子脑袋蓬松地挂在奢侈的金发上，塑料豆豆眼里写满了滑稽。莱因哈特对希尔德的许诺是在贝尔塞底可以尽管使用这些过于可爱的发圈，希尔德钻了个空子——绑在谁的头上，不都是使用吗？  
发绳是希尔德帮他绑的，等莱因哈特发现的时候已经太迟了。这个太迟了的意思是，吉尔菲艾斯已经看到了。  
红发的男人摸出个人终端，趁当事人没留意，悄悄地拍个照发给皇妃和大公妃。然后若无其事地把个人终端扔进外套的口袋里，假装什么都没发生过。  
“她没把那个有着整只花猫的束发带给我，就已经很好了。”这还只是个花里胡哨的狮子脑袋。不过，皇妃的胆子是不是越来越大了？莱因哈特眯起眼睛。显然不是挑衅，但总觉得像是调戏。明知莱因哈特不会因为这个真的跟她生气所以才进行的恶作剧——大概就是这种风格。况且，莱因哈特是不会为了这种恶作剧特地返回卧室再换一个发圈的，希尔德果然十分了解莱因哈特的性格，连这一点都算准了。  
“啊。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你这种遗憾的表情是怎么回事？”  
“没有的事！对了，莱因哈特大人……”  
“嗯？”  
“皇妃陛下有带猫耳朵的发箍吗？”有点想看呢。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”

（上）完

**Author's Note:**

> To myself:keep calm and carry on. 
> 
> To LOFTER: F**k you as**ole.


End file.
